iDeal with it
by AnagramRCA
Summary: It's been almost sixteen years since that beach party and what's happened since then? Carly and Sam are no longer friends but their children have their own means of communication. Does history really repeat itself? Sequal to iMade a huge mistake
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's been almost sixteen years since that beach party and what's happened since then? Carly and Sam are no longer friends but their children have their own means of communication. Does history really repeat itself? Sequal.

RCA: My sis is still writing. Good job Rachell (Alias btw).

--

Sam walks through the door of her apartment and is greeted by her husband, Freddie Benson. She gived him a friendly kiss and walks to their bedroom, tossing her stuff on the bed. She gives an angry huff and sits on the computer chair. Freddie comes in quietly and sits on the bed across from her.

"What is it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said, taking off her shoes. She takes off the panthoes she's wearing, along with the lawyer suit. At least she reached her dreams. Freddie was just a cook now. She begins to put on her pajama shorts and a tanktop when she turns to Freddie, her orange bra clad with the soft green shorts.

"I just got back from a case with two parents fighting over their child." Sam said quietly, putting the shirt over her head. Freddie stands and walks until he's in front of her, his hands on her hips.

"What had happened?"

"Their daughter was the product of a mistake and they married under those mistakes. Remind you of anybody?" Sam said, turning so that his hands were tossed off.

"We're happy, right?" Freddie asked, giving her a hug from behind.

"Yeah we are but their kid reminds me of Stacie and I didn't want that to happen." Sam said. She sniffed the air, "Do I smell ham?"

"Yes, you do, dear. I know how you love ham." Freddie said, turning her petite body around and kissing her lightly.

"I thank you." Sam said as their sixteen year old daughter walked into the room.

"Oh my god! I don't need to see that..." Stacie said, putting her hand up to her eyes. "Tramatize me for life!" Sam pulled away from Freddie and smiles at her daughter. She was the light of her life, even if she was a mistake, and looked a lot like Sam herself. She had the round face with a bit of babyfat and the lush lips. The only thing that wasn't Sam's were the brown eyes and long, black hair. Sam was glad Freddie got some part on their kid. They were married shortly after they found out of this insident. And even if it was for the wrong and right reasons, they did love each other but remained friends mostly.

"What do you need, honey?" Sam asked, pushing Freddie playfully away.

"Nothing now, except that the stove is on fire-"

"That's not too bad..." Sam said, walking towards Freddie. He gave her a smile and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"-and the ham is burning."

"Oh my god, Freddie! Do something!" Sam cried, running out of the room and to the kitchen. She called from the small alcove, "The ham really is on fire!"

"Oh boy." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

-- --

"Hey, dweeb." Sam whispered to her husband in the dead of night. Freddie turned to face her, still asleep.

"What, pet?"

"How long do you think we'll be together?" Sam asked, making Freddie's eyes shoot open. He looked at her and let his fingers graze over her cheek.

"Forever, babe." He said with a smile. Sam bit her lower lip. "Why?"

"I dunno, just thinking of the Shay's."

"Carly? What about her."

"I just miss her, is all."

"You haven't talked to her in years. She's a big actress now, and her son is...is... Well, I don't know what he is, but I'll tell you when I think of something!" Freddie said, letting his other hand lay across her stomach and hip. Sam gave a small giggle but remained frowning.

"I mean, you never hear of her husband...the father of her child, Freddie...and she's just peachy. She just disappeared one day after the birth and we've never seen her after that!"

"You saw her in that film, The Attack of Fish." Freddie pointed out. Sam squinted at him.

"Fine, be a smart dweeb and you get nothing tonight!" Sam said with force. Freddie gave a gasp and sat up hurridly.

"I'm sorry, honey dear. Please forgive me?" He pleaded. She didn't move so he reached under the covers and tickled her. She squealed with laughter and was screaming his name. There was a slamming sound on the walls and they were quiet.

"Could you guys shut up, I'm just a child for bacon's sake!" Stacie cried, stomping back to her bed. Sam giggled and pulled Freddie's lips to hers.

"If we're real quiet..." She lead on, kissing him nicely.

-- Meanwhile --

Stacie opened her laptop and continued to type a letter to her 'boyfriend', Preston Shay. He had just sent her an email about meeting him tonight at the park. She told him she would meet him there in a moment and closed the laptop. She got out of the bed and pulled on a denim skirt, a pink tank top and a brown jacket over that. She slipped on a pair of pink flipflops, grabbed her purse and tiptoes to her parents' bedroom door. She heard their ragged breathing and moaning. She grimaced and hurried out of the apartment. The park wasn't that far from her apartment and she was there in a flash. Preston was on a bench, waiting for her.

"Hey."

"Hi." Stacie said, sitting next to him and looking around.

"I'm not sure when they'll be here, but let's enjoy what time we have together." Preston said, putting a hand around her waist and pulling her close. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Have you ever heard of iCarly?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so but I heard my parent's taking about it once."

"Who are your parents?"

"My mom's name is Sam and my dad's is Freddie. That's what they call each other, at least." Stacie said, shrugging.

"I think our parents were best friends." He said, looking at her.

"Really? I mean, they were all on iCarly?"

"Web show fame. Wow, it's cold out here." It wasn't cold at all, but a bit windy and edgy.

"My lips are cold, would you mind warming them up for me?" She asked, leaning into his face. He smiled and pushed his lips to hers. They were kissing for a while until Preston pulled apart. "What?" Stacie asked.

"I heard a snap."

"Oh shit. I can't get caught!" Stacie gasped. "I'll email you tomorrow, baby. Bye!" She gave him a quick kiss before running back to her apartment. A few minutes later, the cameras came out and he rushed home.

He entered the trailer right off the set of his moms new movie and crawled into bed with a huge yawn.

Stacie pulled the covers over her body and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-- Next morning --

"Stacie Anne Benson! Get out of that bed right now!" Stacie heard her mother scream from the living room. Stacie was glad she put her pajamas on as she ran to her moms angry call.

"Did I sleep in?" She asked, knowing that her parents didn't care about that.

"Explain this!" Freddie asked her agressivly, tossing the newspaper at her. On the front page was her and Preston with their lips connected. The headline read: 'New Girl For Shay?'. Stacie felt tears in her eyes.

"I didn't...Mom...Dad... I-I-I..." Stacie stuttered. Sam gave a growl and took a forced bite of the egg that was on her fork. Freddie didn't look at either of them.

"Stacie, when was this?" Freddie asked, playing good cop. Sam was playing bad, and that was never good.

"Why should I tell you." Stacie said, instantly noting her mistake.

"Stacie..." Her mother said in an icy cold voice, her fork hitting the plate with a clatter. Freddie closed his eyes and knew there was no more good cop that day. Stacie backed away, unnoticed by her parents, and felt herself blush.

"Last night." Stacie murmured. Sam put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Freddie went to the window and peered out. He saw the trailer that contained the movie star, and her son, that was once their best friend.

"Go to your room and stay there. No phone or television." Freddie said. Stacie ran to her room and left the room in awkwardness.

"Why did you do that!" Sam asked angrily. Freddie crossed the room and put his shoes on.

"Get your shoes on, were going to see an old friend." He said. That was all that needed to be said.

-- The Shay's --

"Preston! Get over here now!" Carly half shouted, half said normally. She knew the press was outside, the trailer wasn't sound proof, so she kept quiet.

"Yeah, mom?" Preston asked, emerging from his bed in a pair of bedpants and a peice of paper stuck to him cheek. His eyes wern't open nor his face looked ready to be up. She smiled at this, but maintained parentage.

"What is this? Who is this girl, Preston?"

"Oh, I..." He began enthusiatically but stopped, "I dunno."

"Preston Jason Shay!"

"Stacie Benson, ma'am." Preston said, his eyes shooting open as he said Stacie's name. It came out too easily for Carly's taste.

"Benson? I haven't heard of her around the set, or Hollywood for that matter."

"She's...not...a movie...star...mom." Preston said slowly, backing up to the counter. Carly advanced on her son, her face screwed up angrily.

"I forbid you to talk to her, Preston, do you understand?"

"Mom-"

"Do you understand!"

"Yes, I do!" Preston shouted at her as there was a knock on the trailer door. Carly smoothed out her face and placed a fake smile on her lips. Preston grabbed a bowl and a cereal box before Carly opened the door. When she did, there was a shatter and a shout. The shatter from the bowl, she shout from the three adults. Carly, Sam and Freddie were meeting face to face for the first time in fifteen years. Preston and Stacie gave each other a smile before their parents turned to them.

"Shay." Sam said, her face dark.

"Puckett-" Carly said rudly.

"Benson." Freddie said, stepping next to Sam, who smiled proudly.

"True that." Sam said. Freddie's arm weaved around Sam's waist. Carly stuck her tounge out but then regretted in instantly. The press was surrounding them, flashing and clicking away. Carly pulled the Benson's into her trailer. They thanked her but remained angry. The trailer was big for two people, but not five. So, Freddie and Sam were sitting on the table, Sam on Freddie's lap. Carly was on the counter, her legs crossed angrily. Stacie was pressed up against Preston, to their happiness, and excused themselves while their parents fought. They couldn't get away, because it was so packed, so they stayed right where they were, their body's pressed up against each other. Stacie snugged up against her boyfriend's chest while Preston's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Look, Shay, keep your offspring away from mine." Sam said. Freddie was holding her hips tightly, in case she decided to lunge at the black haired movie star. He knew to stay out of this, as well as the kids.

"Look, Benson, I can't control him."

"Well, if you hadn't _had_ to go to that beach party..." Sam said, trailing off.

"If I hadn't had to go, what?" Carly said, standing and closing in.

"Then you wouldn't have come crawling to me, begging for a place to stay! You wouldn't have gotten knocke-"

"Well, excuse me, but you didn't _have_ to go!"

"You couldn't drive home drunk!"

"You wouldn't have gotten pregnant!" Carly screamed, throwing the trailer into silence. Stacie felt her heart skip a beat. Then two.

"What?" Stacie asked, giving the adults an odd look. Sam was speechless and Freddie was choking on the words. Carly, however, smiled evily.

"Your parent's didn't tell you? That's too bad for you then, girly. You were a mistake, a bad one too. They wouldn't be married if you wern't here. They don't even love each other." Carly said easily. Stacie felt tears in her eyes, just as anyone would if they had beenn told they were a mistake, "It was a crazy beach party and they had sex right there on the beach. You could hear them screaming from a mile away-" Carly gave a sort of hollow laugh.

"Carly!" Freddie said, his voice choking up again. But Carly went on as if she hadn't heard him.

"And three monthes later, Sam found out and told Freddie. They got hitched because of you. You shouldn't be here right now. I'm surpised Sam continued school. Anyone could tell she was pregnant, it was so obvious that Freddie was the father. She graduated with a baby bump and an engagement ring." Carly finished, crossing her arms, pleased with herself. Stacie lost it.

"Mom, it's all wrong, right? This bitch must be lying. Daddy, I wasn't a mistake, was I?" Stacie asked, her face turning red. Sam went to say something about the cussing, but stopped. Stacie had a right to know, but not this way. Preston looked at his mom.

"Mother, how could you?" Preston asked. Carly just shrugged. Preston gasped, letting his mouth hang open. Stacie had tears cascading down her cheeks because of her parent's silence.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Stacie asked. She felt Preston's arms twist loosley around her midsection but she didn't move to lean against his warm chest.

"Because, dear, my mother told me I was a mistake at your age and it twisted me." Sam said, letting her head droop. Freddie let his eyes dart to Carly. Stacie took a deep breath and flung the trailer door open, running out. Preston followed her, but not without looking at his mother.

"Why follow, son." Carly asked, still leaning against the counter. Preston grabbed his wallet before looking back at his mother.

"Because I love her." He said, before running out to follow Stacie through the blockade of press people. Stacie looked at Preston helplessly.

"Help." She mouthed, as somebody snapped a shot.

"It it true that you're pregnant with Preston Shay's child?" A reporter asked, holding out her microphone. Stacie gave the reporter a glare.

"Screw you. I'm not pregnant! Still a virgin! Should I write it on my forehead, bit-" Stacie said before Preston's hand found hers.

"Shoo before I sick my dogs on you." Preston said to the reporter before him and Stacie ran for their lives. Not literally but close enough. They managed to lose them by dodging them in a train station.

"Let's leave town." Stacie said, pulling him to a ticket booth.

"But, we can't."

"Why not?"

"It would be expected-"

"No, me going to my room and sitting on my bed or eating ham would be expected. Let's go to Texas. Or Florida. Somewhere far away, please?" Stacie begged. Preston thought about it for a moment before smiling at the beauty with tears dried on her face.

"I have an idea. Do you want to piss off out parents so bad that they become friends?" He asked, now pulling her to the booth and pulling out his wallet.

"Yeah, but how." Stacie asked.

"We're going to Hollywood, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

RCA: Here we go. I let Rachell post this at the same time as finishing the other story and adding the first chapter. Oh well, I should give her a cookie. She gets chocochip if I get at least five reviews so far. Rsisin if none.

-- --

Hollywood was worse for them both. The press recognized Preston and her immediatly and snapped a couple hundred shots of the couple. Well, Preston hadn't told Stacie exactly what it was that would piss their parents into friendship. It happened on a chilly day three days after they arrived. Nither Carly or Sam couldn't contact them nor reach them. Freddie could. He bought a ticket to Hollywood and found them on this third day. Freddie took them to a resturant to ask what the hell they were thinking.

"Stacie, Preston, why come here?" Freddie asked. He was always the one Stacie could talk to. He was the nice daddy that was so very nice to her. "We knew you would."

"Daddy, I had to run. I can't stay in the same house that I was a mistake in." Stacie said, taking a sip of the water her father had ordered for her. It was supposed to be a wine but daddy comes to the rescue...

"Baby, you wern't a mistake." Freddie said to his daughter. She believes him and reached a hand towards Preston, who takes it in his own. Freddie see's the look in his eyes and nods with a smile. Who cares if the girls didn't approve of the other's offspring. He approved and that was all they needed to be happy. He turned to Stacie. She had that same glow on her that Sam did. That same sigh of content when she was with Preston. That affection that meant they were physical... The press was around them in a heartbeat, and before Stacie could breath, Preston went down on one knee.

Stacie felt her heart jump out of her chest and her breath catch in her throate. Her eyes widened in suprise. He was reaching in his pocket for something, she knew what it was. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands were taken by Preston's.

"From the moment I saw you, Stacie, I knew I couldn't be complete without you. I knew you were the atomsphere to my world. You were the air to fill my lungs. You were my Ron Weasley to my Harry Potter."-Stacie giggled. She loved Harry Potter.-"I love you with all my heart, my life, my soul, and my very being. I want to have you and hold you and shield you from everything out there. I need you to be in my life or I would shurly die of lovelessness. So, Stacie Anne Benson, I ask you. Would you marry me?"

Stacie's mouth was open but words wern't comming out. Preston was blushing furiously and looking her in the eyes. Stacie's open mouth formed the word, 'yes', and she was in his arms on the ground. He pushed the ring on her finger and they collapsed on the ground. Tears were in her eyes as they pulled apart, they didn't even notice the snapping of pictures or the questions of the press. All they could feel was each other and nothing else. They wern't even aware of Freddie's hand on his son-in-law's shoulder. Not until Freddie pulled them up and pushed them to a secluded location. Their hotel room they shared because Preston always stayed in that hotel, in that room, when he went to Hollywood. It was a tradition, sort of.

Stacie was so tired, she couldn't even put her pajama's on. She just went to the bed and fell asleep on top of the covers. But her eyes didn't close until Preston looked at her and she smiled at him.

"I love you." Was all that she said to him before she fell asleep. Preston smiled at her as her eyes closed and he went across the hall and knocked on the door. Freddie didn't answer, so he just sat against the door, thinking. He heard a person talking on speaker phone as Freddie make lunch for the young couple. Freddie liked to cook, it was what he did.

-- --

"There's _no_ way, on God's Green Earth, that my child is getting _married_ to that low life scum named Shay!" Sam screamed into the reciever of the telephone. Freddie had called his wife to see how she was doing and she had seen Access Hollywood. The press was outside, so Sam stayed in the trailer with Carly until they got bored and went away.

"And, Benson, you get your whore daughter away from my purebred son!" Carly screamed into the phone. They were working together to get their kids apart. Too bad, with work and all...

"Well, girls, they are. And I gave them my approval. So they're getting married, with or without yours." Freddie said. Preston listened to the door harder as he heard the conversation, "I think Preston will be good for Stacie, and vice versa. You know Sam, they have been together for a while."

"How would you know?" Sam asked.

"I've watched them. Stacie sneaks out to see him all the time. I have that insomnia, so up I stay the night away and I watch her leave the house. She really loves him, you know. And he loves her. And by the way, their an official couple next week when I walk Stacie down the isle. Goodbye, girls." Freddie said, hanging up the phone. He crossed the room and opened the door, he thought he heard a knock earlier. Oh well. Nobody there.

Preston went to lie down next to his sleeping beauty. She was so asleep that if the fire alarm went off, she would snore right through it. HIs eyes closed and he thought about the whole conversation between the adults. They would soon join them.

-- --

RCA: Go Rachell, go Rachell...

Rachell: I want a cookie .:pouts until RCA gives her a cookie:. Now I am ready to keep writing and until people review, not third chappie. .:Takes bit of cookie:. Gross! Raisins...


End file.
